Smash Bros Adventures 1: Team Star Fox
by Ra88
Summary: Something weird is going down in the Smash Dimension. Ganondorf, Bowser and Ridley found a way to knock down the energywall that protects the smashers. Now it is up to Fox and Falco to stop them, before it is to late! NOTE: Old characters make their appea
1. Trouble in Paradise

SMASH ADVENTURES 1: TEAM STARFOX  
  
By Ra88  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or the characters in it. Nintendo, Rare and Gamefreak do.  
  
CHAPTER 1: Troubles in paradise  
  
SMASHER'S CASTLE: The residence of Link, Ganondorf, Bowser, Zelda, Roy and Marth in the Smash Bros Melee Tournaments. The castle exists from a round hall in the middle, and with 6 towers and a cave near the river. The cave is the room of Bowser. A black, spiky tower with a red roof is Ganondorf's room. The other towers like in Harry Potter. Peach's tower has an stained- glass image of herself, like in Mario 64. Zelda's castle has a stained- glass Triforce symbol. Roy and Marth's towers both have stained-glass images of a sword in a firestorm, while Link's tower is completely made of wood. Every tower is combined with each other by walkways. The Smashers can't attack each other because of a mysterious energy, that only is deactivated when Smashers need to fight.  
  
Peach and Zelda are walking trough the hallways, towards the dining room in the hall. Peach looks outside the window, and she says: ,,I don't like it being in a castle together with those 2 freaks, and especially Ganondorf." ,,Yeah. If there is anyone that has the power to break down the energy wall, it is Ganondorf. But I don't think that he will try anything funny, with the Fire Emblem Warriors and Link in this castle." Says Zelda to her new friend. ,,Maybe.but it's Bowser's hobby to kidnap me and then beat the crap out of Mario." Says Peach afraid. They arrive in the dining hall, and then hear a familiar voice saying: ,,EUREKA! THAT'S IT!!!" Ganondorf comes running towards them, and says: ,,Out of my way! I'm busy!" He tries to push them aside, but then flies trough the hallway with a bang. ,,HEY, GANNY! Did you forgot that you can't attack or push us!?" Yells Zelda taunting. ,,SHUT UP, BITCH!!!" Yells Ganondorf angered, and he runs to his tower. ,,He sure took of in a hurry." Says Peach surprised.  
  
Bowser toasts a couple of Koopa's with his flame breath, forcing them to jump out of their shells. ,,Good.another couple of weapons. Next time I battle Mario and Luigi, I will knock them out of the arena." Bowser puts the shells on a shelf, and walks towards a bookshelf. ,,Alright.let's see. My next match is up against Fox, and he is fast. I need to strike when he jumps over me, so I can beat the hell out of him." Then, there is knocking on the door. ,,Ah, damn!" Says Bowser, and he opens the door. Ridley and Ganondorf. ,,Well, if it aren't the warlock and the winged alien. Speak up, I'm busy." Says Bowser, and the 2 walk in. ,,It's very easy, Bowser. Ganondorf found a way to knock down the energy wall." Says Ridley with his screechy voice. ,,O?" Says Bowser interested. He couldn't help but thinking of a way to kidnap Peach. ,,Yes. And that's not everything. I think I'm able to bring others to this Smash Dimension. And I think that we will be able to defeat the Hand, and conquer the Smash Dimension." ,,It's crazy and dangerous. In other ways, I love the plan!" Says Ridley with a big smile. ,,Yes. I see. We can get rid of the "heroes" and conquer our worlds. Interesting." Says Bowser smiling, while grabbing a bottle of beer. ,,You guys to?" Asks Bowser. ,,Yes, wine, please." Says Ganondorf. ,,Nah. Not for me. I don't drink, only milk." Says Ridley. They look surprised, and start laughing. ,,WHAT!?! I just don't want to get a hangover!"  
  
Fox jumps over Samus, who just tried to attack him with her Screw Attack. Fox blasts her in her back, and she is knocked out of the ring. She falls towards the lava of Brin Star, and they are warped back to the World Entrance, a round chamber with warp portals that lead to the different rings. Falco looks smiling at the 2, and he loads the results. ,,Well, you knocked Samus out of the ring on the end, but she knocked you out more times. She has won." Says Falco with a smile. ,,HA!!! I taught you said that the loser would pay the round in the bar?" Says Samus, smiling under her helmet. ,,Ah, great." Complains Fox, and they walk towards the warp- pipe. They jump in it, and then come back in the Smasher Space Port.  
  
SMASHER SPACE PORT: Home of Cap. Falcon, Mewtwo, Fox, Falco, Samus, Ridley, Bloodfalcon, and the giant beast Kraid. The Centre Port is a huge, round orb, with tubes connected to Great Fox and Samus' ship. Ridley's room is an asteroid connected with a tube to the Centre Port. Kraid's livingplace is a huge asteroid, with vulcano's on the surface. Captain Falco's half-glass orb, with a F-Zero training course. Mewtwo lives in a planetoid, connected with a bridge to the main org. Bloodfalcon has a same looking orb as Captain Falco's orb, only with an obstacle course.  
  
Mewtwo smiles to Fox, Falco and Samus. -Well, Fox, looks like you lost again.- Says Mewtwo telepathically. ,,Yeah. Looks like I need a new and stronger blaster. Although I won't be knocked out as you, you freaked Pokemon." -Jeez! I know I tried to conquer my world, but that was once! And do you really need to remember me to our first fight?- Complains Mewtwo, and he drinks some 7-Up. ,,Well, at least he doesn't drinks." Says Falco with a smile. But then, the door is knocked down. Heinrich the Alien from Conker's Bad Fur Day rushes in, and jumps on the nearest Koopa. He rips it apart, and then runs another hallway in. ,,Wow! Who invited that guy? Conker doesn't appears in the tournament, so why does a boss appears without the main character?" Says Falco shocked. ,,I don't know, but is heading for the escape pods. I'm sure that Ridley has something to do with it." Says Samus, and they run after the Alien.  
  
Samus was right: Heinrich was heading for the escape pods. He wanted to jump in a escape pod, but they shot it. Heinrich looks furious, and he roars. He hits Samus' leg with his tail, breaking her leg and her suit on that part. Samus yells in pain, and collapses. ,,O, o. This isn't gonna be easy." Says Fox afraid. Falco however, jumped towards the Alien and kicked it. However, Heinrich was undamaged, and Falco was send flying back towards the wall. ,,What the!? That guy can hit us, but we can't hit him because of the energy wall!" Says Falco surprised. Heinrich jumps in the escape pod, and it is launched. The thing heads towards the Smash Castle on the small planet itself. ,,I think it is time to pay Ganondorf and Bowser a visit." Says Fox, while looking out of the window.  
  
Well, end of the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! And prepare yourself. In the next chapters there will be hard hand-to-hand battles, with the help of other Smash Heroes. Because it is war, Smashers wars!  
  
And please, R&R!!! 


	2. Alien Rampage

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Super Smash Bros. Melee or the characters in it. None of the special guests in this fanfic are mine, I just brought them to the Smash Bros Melee world. AUTORS NOTE: For all new opponents or characters, I made a special Bio like in the manual, featuring their game and attacks. It's useless, seeing that they don't appear in the actual game, but it is funny, right?  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 2: ALIEN RAMPAGE  
  
After bringing Samus to the clinic-deck of the Smashers Space Port, they run to the Great Fox. Fox and Falco jump in their Airwings and start it up. ,,HEY, WHERE ARE YOU 2 HEADING!?!" Yells Peppy, while he tries to run after them as they fly away. ,,Ah, shoot! Men, I really hate it that I can't fight in the tournament." Says Peppy, while walking out of the hangar.  
  
Inside Fox's Airwing, Falco's face appears on the monitor. ,,H..hey., Fox.?" ,,Yeah, Falco?" ,,H.how.are we go.ing to.fight Heinrich when.we can't touch.him.?" ,,Well, I think this will be declared as an official battle, because Heinrich may will be declared as a new fighter. And if he's going to fight together with Bowser or Ridley, like Samus taught, it will be declared as a 2-to-3 battle." ,,H.hope.your.right.over. Were getting near.Smashers Castle.ready to.eject near Bowser's.cave." The Airwings fly over the water-surface, towards the small island with the castle. The Airwings pull up, flying over the walls of the castle. On the top of the castle, they set their auto-pilots to landing near the castle, and then eject. They fly trough the air, and just before they hit the ground, they use their Fire Attack ( Up+B ) to shoot up, and then land softly. They stand just before the entrance, and they see Heinrichs escape pod near. ,,Hum.looks like Bowser's door isn't open yet. Maybe Heinrich is still near." Says Falco, but then, Heinrich jumps on Falco. Falco pushes the Xenomorph rip-off of him, and they start shooting him with their blasters. ,,ME WITH MY BIG FAT MOUTH!!!" Says Falco mad, and they aim for Heinrichs head. Luckily, Heinrich feels the lasers. ,,HA!!! Told you that I was right! Now let's kill him so he won't be living in the Space Port with us!"  
  
HEINRICH: Fast and powerful. Has jaws that can crush anything, a tail that can destroy anything it hits, and razorsharp claws. Not someone to mess with. However, his only weakspot is his defensive attacks; he has no protecting shield, and has to rely on a relatively thin exoskeleton. GAME: Conkers Bad Fur Day BASIC A-BUTTON ATTACK: Hits opponents with his claws SPECIAL B-BUTTON ATTACKS: Up+B: Talon Jump ( Jumps up and hits his opponents multiple times with his claws, causing heavy damage ) Down+B: Headbutt ( First, his opponents get a headbutt, and then, he bites, also crushing A-Weapons ) Left/Right+B: Tail whip (Strikes his opponents with his tail, sending them up in the air) Holding B: Alien Rampage ( Runs around, killing every opponent on his path )  
  
Heinrich tries to kill Falco with his Alien Rampage, but Fox shoots him, stopping him before he would be ready with charging his attack. They give Heinrich no time to rest, and attack with their Illusion Attack. The Alien is confused, but when they try to kick, he quickly turns around and his Headbutt to send them flying into the air. They use their Fire Attacks to jump back, but Heinrich attacks them with his Talon Jump. Falco holds his side, breathing heavily. ,,He's tough." Says Falco, quickly jumping up to dodge Heinrich. Falco lands on Heinrich's back, clamping his arms over the Alien's neck. Heinrich roars loudly, and he jumps around. Fox quickly runs towards Heinrich, and grabs him by the tail. Falco grabs a Cluster Bomb of Samus out of his pocket, and places it on Heinrichs skull. ,,If this bomb goes off and kills this bastard, I'm gonna ask you for a date, Samus." Says Falco, and he sets the bomb. He jumps of Heinrichs back, and Fox starts spinning the Alien like Conker also did. The Alien tries to clamp himself to the ground, but he is spinning 2 meters of ground.. Then, Fox releases his tail, sending him flying trough the air. The Alien yells, and then, the bomb goes off. Heinrichs head is blown up, and his body falls in the water. ,,Well, that was easy." Says Fox, and then faints. ,,Yeah, I can see that, Fox." Says Falco laughing, while eating a Maxim Tomato to regain his health. He gives Fox a heart container, and Fox is waken up. ,,Umhpf.thanks, Falco. Let's go on." They blast Bowsers door away, and walk into the 8 meters high tunnel, that leads to the basement of the castle, where Bowsers room is. The tunnel is lit by torches and koopashells on the walls. ,,Wow, Bowser does have taste, doesn't he?" Says Falco sarcastic. Fox smiles, but then, he hears a soft roar and something that runs in the shadows. ,,Hold it, Falco. Looks like we're not the only visitors." Says Fox, and he aims his blaster for the shadow. They see 2 yellow eyes, with rod dots. Then, the shadow jumps, knocking them over. They hear a familiar screechy voice laughing, and they both yell: ,,RIDLEY!!!" The alien dragon laughs, and lands before them. ,,Man, I was getting bored! Honestly, I hoped that Heinrich would lose. I wanted to finish you 2 myself." Says Ridley, smiling. ,,Man, I sure would appreciate Samus' help right about now." Says Falco, and he aims his blaster. ,,HOLD IT, RIDLEY!!! You're under arrest for disturbing the Energy Wall!" Yells Fox, carefully aiming his blaster. He isn't a good fighter like Falco, but he IS a very good shooter. ,,AH!!! And who are YOU to tell me?" Says Ridley, with a smile on his pterodactyl like head. ,,WE'RE TEAM STARFOX, AND WE WERE CHOOSING BY THE HAND TO SUPERVISE THE ORDER IN THIS DIMENSION!!!" Yell Fox and Falco in unison, and they start shooting. Ridley flies up into the air, and growls. ,,Shit!! They're trying to arrest me! Very smart! That way, the Energy Wall cant' stop them! No matter! I also have some tricks up my wings!" Says Ridley, and he lands on the ground, and stands in a fighters pose.  
  
RIDLEY: Fast and deadly. Has a weak energy shield, but can stay for a long time in the air with his wicked wings. Has a deadly plasma-breath, melting anything on his path. GAME: Metroid, Metroid 2 and Super Metroid BASIC A-BUTTON ATTACK: Claw Slash SPECIAL B-BUTTON ATTACKS: Up+B: Take-off ( Grabs opponent, flies up in the air, and then throws his opponent to the ground ) Down+B: Metroid Hatchling ( Grabs a container, opens it, throws it at an opponent, and then a metroid hatchling sucks energy from a opponent, giving energy back to Ridley ) Left/Right+B: Dead Punch ( Hits his opponent with tremendous force, sending them flying trough the air ) Holding B: Plasma Breath ( Takes time to get ready, but then fires a plasma wave that engulfs the entire area, killing everything ) OTHER SPECIAL ATTACKS: Double Y/X Button: Flying While flying Right/Left+A: Air Tackle ( Rams a opponent at high-speed )  
  
Ridley immediately throws a Metroid Hatchling, but they quickly shoot it, killing the parasite. Ridley gives them no rest, by grabbing a Super Scope and fires deadly rays. Fox and Falco jump out of the way, end fire while they're jumping. Ridley is hit, falling to the ground. They quickly both grab a Koopa Shell of the wall, and throw it to Ridley. Ridley tries to get up, but the Koopa Shells keep knocking him over. Ridley tries to use his Plasma breath, but the Koopa Shells keep damaging him. Falco and Fox run towards the pterodactyl-like alien, and start kicking him. Ridley yells in pain, but then, he destroys the shells with his tail. He growls, and starts punching them. They drop to the ground, and then, Ridley uses his Dead Punches on them. Fox kicks Ridley away, and starts blasting him. Falco looks around him, and he sees a Hammer. ,,This is gonna be fun." Says Falco smiling, and he makes a run for it. He grabs the deadly item, and then, his whole body is bursting of the energy. He runs towards Ridley, and then hits the winged alien. Ridley is sent flying to the entrance of the cave, but he hasn't got time to relax. Falco immediately runs towards Ridley, but Ridley hits him with his tail. Ridley takes off, flies towards Falco, and grabs him. They fly out of the cave, and upwards in the sky. Then, Ridley uses his Take Off attack, throwing him to the ground. Falco yells, and hits the ground with a loud "BANG!!!". Falco tries to stand up, but loses his conscience. Falco is KO'd. ,,O, o." Says Fox, while dodging Ridley, who tried to Air Tackle him. Fox shoots Ridley, but misses him. ,,This isn't working.I need to trick him, but how." Says Fox, and he looks around him. When he sees the door of Bowser's cave, he gets an idea. He runs towards it, and Ridley follows him. Fox stops at the entrance, and waits. Ridley is getting closer.closer.closer.then Fox shuts the door. ,,O, shit." Says Ridley, and he hits the door with full speed, snapping his neck. Ridley falls to the ground, and Fox quickly puts hand- coughs on him, and he helps Falco getting up. ,,Oh.my head.did you win?" Asks Falco. Fox nods, and he says: ,,We better get to Bowser, before he escapes." Just then, the War Ship of Bowser lifts off.  
  
BOWSER'S WAR SHIP: This is a flying battle ship, created by Bowser's men to make an addition to Bowser's fleet. Now, he has transported it from the Super Mario Bros.3 world, to transport himself between the Smash worlds.  
  
Ganondorf jumps over them, running towards a ladder that is connected to the war ship. They pursue Ganondorf, but he uses his Warlock Punch ( holding B ) at full power to knock them away. Then, he makes a jump for it, grabbing the ladder. He climbs it, and Bowser helps Ganondorf on board. ,,DAMN!!! He's escaping! And before we get to our Airwings, they would already be to far to follow!" Says Fox. Just then, Mario's Dreamships flies over them. On it are Link and Mario. ,,COME ON-A!!! JUMP ON!!!" Yells Mario, and he throws ropes. They climb the ropes, and then, the Dreamboat follows the War Ship. ,,I noticed something weird in the Energy Wall, so I called Mario. When we discovered Ganondorf was behind it, we saw them escape, so we decided to follow them." Says Link, while Mario steers the ship. ,,That's-a weird.Bowser isn't-a firing his guns-a." Says Mario surprised, but then, the ships shakes a little bit. ,,WHAT WAS THAT!?!" Yells Link, but then, Heinrich jumps on the ship. ,,WHAT THE.? I BLASTED HIS HEAD OFF!!!" Yells Falco, and then, Ridley also lands on the ship. ,,You really didn't taught that you could get rid of us THAT easily? DID YOU!?!" Yells Ridley, aiming a laser-gun he found. Heinrich roars in pure anger. ,,Come, my little friend. Let's get rid of those 4, once and for ALL!!!"  
  
,,Hey, those 2 are stealing all the fun!!!" Says Bowser angry, while seeing them on the deck. ,,Let them! We got business at hands! And besides, they can't win." Says Ganondorf, while reading a scroll. ,,O, yeah? Why do you think that?" Asks Bowser suspicious. ,,The blockade of the energy wall needs the fighters energy.and if it gets low.figure out for yourself.  
  
Ridley and Heinrich rushes towards them. Link en Fox dodge Heinrich, while Falco and Mario dodge Ridley. ,,FALCO, MARIO, TAKE ON RIDLEY! WE WILL FIGHT HEINRICH!!!" Yells Fox, while Link blocks Heinrichs attacks with his Hylian Shield.  
  
Fox sneaks up on Heinrich, and shoots the Xenomorph with his blaster. Heinrich turns, and jumps for Fox. Fox dodges him, and shoots it in the back. Heinrich yells, and Link makes a dash form him. He uses his Spin Slash Attack on Heinrich's left arm. Heinrich yells, while his left arm falls on the ground. He tries to strangle Link with his tail, but Fox kicks him in the back. Heinrich tries to attack Fox, but Link shoots with his arrows. Heinrich turns, and Link throws a bomb in his mouth. Heinrich chuckles in it, and they quickly both kick him away from the Dreamboat. In mid-air, Heinrich explodes, sending his remains everywhere. ,,That's the end of that." Says Fox, but then, Mario and Falco are send off in the air, followed by Ridley, ready to punch them for the tenth time in a row. ,,Should we help them?" Asks Link. But then, the ship falls to the water- surface, out of control. ,,No." Says Fox, and he runs towards the wheel, grabbing it and steering it back to its course.  
  
Mario and Falco get up. They ready themselves to fight on the winged alien, who has a Metroid Hatchling in his hands. ,,This is how we play it: I will distract him, and you will attack him." Whispers Falco. ,,Alright-a." They run away, each in the opposite direction. Ridley goes after Falco, who attacks him with his lasergun. Ridley and Falco engage into a hand-to-hand fight, and Falco retrieves the most punches. Ridley laughs maniacally, and punches Falco into the crow's nest. Ridley flies upwards, and fights with Falco again. Falco uses his Fire Attack to send Ridley flying towards the deck, and then jumps down with an air-kick, right into Ridley's stomach. Ridley gasps for air, but then he jumps away. Ridley prepares himself for his plasma-breath. Falco and Mario run towards him, but is to late. Ridley fires the beam, destroying everything on its path. Falco and Mario used their energy shields to protect themselves. Ridley rushes towards them and punches them, but he is knocked back. ,,What the.? NO!!! How can this be!?! How can the energy shield be up again!?" Asks Ridley, panicked. Falco and Mario look at each other, and then at Ridley. ,,O, o." Says Ridley, and he gulps. They both grab a Bo-Bomb, and throw it at Ridley. He catches them. ,,Me with my damned reflexes!" Says Ridley, and they explode. Ridley is sent of in the air, screaming. ,,That's that. Anything else?" Asks Fox, while he and Link are walking towards them. But then, the ship starts crashing. ,,You just had to ask, didn't you?" Asks Falco annoyed.  
  
  
  
How are they gonna come out this one? Well, I know one way, but they need to stay alive. Read next time to find out!!!! 


	3. Let me give you a HAND!!!

DISCLAIMER: Uhm.I forgot what I should write.it was something with 'I don't own Super Smash Bros or any of the characters in it'.ah, well. Probably nothing special.  
  
CHAPTER 3: LET ME GIVE YOU A HAND.  
  
LAST TIME ON 'TEAM STAR FOX': Mario, Link, Fox and Falco killed Heinrich and defeated Ridley, after he released his dreadful Plasmabreath. But now, the half-destroyed Dreamboat is out of control and crashes! What, what can save our heroes!?  
  
,,Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah-aaaaaaaa!!!!" Yells Mario, while they're crashing towards the sea. ,,THIS IS THE END!!!" Yells Falco afraid. Fox looks around for a possible escape, but there is nothing around. ,,O, SHIT!!!" Yells Link afraid. Then, when they almost hit the watersurface, Great Fox comes out of nowhere, and they quickly jump into the docking bay.  
  
,,That was close!" Said Link, panting. Mario nods, and Peppy, Slippy and Mewtwo walks towards them. ,,GOD!!! Are you all right!?" Asks Peppy, shocked that they just escaped from death. ,,Yeah, we're fine. But those 2 bastards won't be when I'm done with them!" Says Falco, grabbing his lasergun. ,,Uhm.Falco, where did you do that for?" Asks Fox. ,,Well, right now, I'm thinking about shooting a bad guy. And seeing that there's only a genetically engineered ex-crook around. . ." Says Falco, and he looks at Mewtwo. Mewtwo looks frightened, and he asks: -O, wait, you're not going to.-  
  
Falco answers that by firing, but the laserbeam bounces of Mewtwo, flying back to Falco. Falco ducks away, and his tail-feathers are hit. -I was just being concerned.did you already forgot about the Energy Wall?- Says Mewtwo, humoured by Falco's anger. ,,Well, if we are going to find out what's happening, we can better get some help. . ." Says Slippy. Mewtwo looks up. He knows what Slippy means. -O, wait. We're not going to The Hand, right? I mean, I'm already on bad terms with that guy! I'm happy that I wasn't send to that stupid Smashers Pokeball! I don't want to ruin that!- Says Mewtwo scared. ,,Fine! You don't need to go with us! Anyway, we will pick up our Airwings, and after that, Capt. Falcon and Samus. I don't want to catch The Hand in a bad mood." Says Fox irritated, and they walk towards the deck. Mewtwo stands their for a minute, thinking of what to do.  
  
SMASHERS DIMENSION CORE: The core of the dimension. From here, all fighters have been brought and tested. The worthy ones joined the dimension and the Melee Tournament, and those who failed were send back. This is also the home of the Smasher Emperor, better known as The Hand. He has been beaten twice by each smasher, but he gained power after each defeat. He is very cranky, and if you disturb him, run and hide, far, far away. The only way you'll get his respect, is by beat him and speak to him on a snobby or polite way, because he is proud of his real name.  
  
The Great Fox rushes towards the warp hole. Fox readies his gun, and Falco upgrades his. Samus loads her cannon with the tractorbeam, expanded rocketlauncers, icebeam, and her normal energyshots. Slippy walks towards Samus, and she says: ,,Very well done, Slippy. You may not be in the Smashers Crew, but you sure are good with upgrading weapons. To bad I can't use them when I return back to our home." ,,Thanks, Samus. Anything to help the crew." Says Slippy. Link polishes the Master Sword, and Mario practises with his fireballs. ,,To bad we couldn't get more help on such a short notice." Says Falco. But then, Mewtwo steps towards them. ,,Well, if it ain't mister Pokecoward." -Shut up, birdie.- Snaps Mewtwo towards Falco.  
  
,,Have you come to help us, Mewtwo?" Asks Fox. Mewtwo laughs in his own voice, and he says: -Are you crazy? NO ONE can beat The Hand. And especially not with such a small group. Have fun, you guys. I'm going to get some bags for your remains.- Falco stares at Mewtwo, while he is floating away. ,,You-a really don't-a like that guy-a, huh-a?" Asks Mario. Falco growls, and he says: ,,I don't like freaked engineered pocketmonsters, and especially if they have an attitude. Come on, let's go." They nod, and run towards the dock. Mewtwo steps out of the shadows, with a box with scrapmetal under his arms. He walks towards Slippy, and asks: -Can you fix this?- ,,What is it?" -Nothing special.- Says Mewtwo, smiling.  
  
They jump onto the platform of Final Destination. They look around, but there is no sign of him. ,,Weird . . ." Says Link, while a cold breeze blows on their faces. ,,Wait a minute.this is Cyberspace. How come there is a breeze?" Asks Fox. Then, they hear something. It's getting louder and louder, like a train is coming towards them. Samus scans the surrounding, and she sees it. ,,HIT THE DECKS!!!" They don't think twice, because The Hand is coming towards them, with his Fist Attack. He barely misses them, and floats up in the air. ,,WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Yells The Hand, angered by the pests. ,,LISTEN! THE SMASHER CALLED GANONDORF RIPPED A HOLE IN THE ENERGY WALL, AND CAN ATTACK US!!! HE EVEN SEND NEW SMASHERS!!!" Yells Fox. Te Hand thinks, but then yells: ,,YOU ARE DOING IT TO!!! AND FOR THAT, YOU SHALL DIE!!!" The Hand readies his rockets, but then, a Dark Ball forces him to the ground. ,,WHO DARES TO ATTACK ME!?!" Then, someone in a modern looking armour is floating to the ground. -Are you deaf? Ganondorf is trying to knock this Dimension over!- Yells the figure, telephatically. ,,MEWTWO!? HOW DARE YOU!?!" Mewtwo just stands there, in his old armour that he got from Team Rocket. ,,Hey, isn't that his Control Suit, that enhanced his strength?" Asks Samus Aran. ,,Yeah! But he destroyed it, didn't he?" Asks Fox. Falco just growls. ,,YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS INSULT!!! PREPAIR TO DIE!!!"  
  
The Hand starts with sending rockets towards them. Link blocks it with his shield, Samus wraps it in with her Ice Beam and throws it away, Mario uses his cape, Fox and Falco their Deflector shields and the others dodge it, while Mewtwo let himself being hit. Thanks to his armour, he doesn't has a scratch. Hand looks surprised, but then yells, angered. He flies to the ground, and sends a electrical storm. They all are hit by it, and then, Hand withdraws the storm, and laughs. He knocks Mario away by using a combination of Mewtwo's Dark Balls and Mario's Fireballs. ,,HE ABSORBED OUR SPECIALITIES!!!" Yells Fox, while he shoots The Hand. Hand just deflects it with Fox's Deflection Shield, and then uses Samus' Charge Shot to send him flying in the air. Link runs towards the edge of the platform, throws a bomb, jumps above it, is send of in the air, and uses his Hookshot to catch Fox, and they fall back to the platform. ,,Hey, look. I think Mewtwo found a way to defeat him." Says Link, while pointing out. Mewtwo charged up his fists, and is attacking Hand with normal attacks. The others follow his example, and attack Hand full scale. ,,O, why did that creep needed to come with a way?" Asks Falco irritated, and he flies up into the air, attacking the Hand. The Hand knocks them away with a Fist Attack, and then uses his Spin Drill to drill them into the platform. They quickly jump up, to dodge his Finger Leg Smash. ,,RAAAAAAH!!!! HOLD STIL!!!" Yells Hand, angered. ,,Good. He always yells when he has 25 HP left." Says Samus, and she uses her Screw Attack on The Hand. The Hand screams, and slaps her away from himself. Samus crashes on the ground, and Link starts shooting with his arrows to stun Hand. ,,No problem. He's just as easy stunned as Bongo Bongo." Says Link smiling, and he starts throwing bombs. Capt. Falcon jumps up, and uses his Raptor Kick. Hand falls to the ground, and they quickly jump on it, beating on every possible place. Then, Samus uses her jetpack to fly up into the air, and Mewtwo flies to the opposite direction. Samus charges her Charge Shot, and Mewtwo charges his Dark Shot. They keep charging, until they can't charge it any longer, and they fire. The 2 beams hit each other, and became one, huge, red-black energy-ball, flying towards The Hand. The Hand yells, as the explosion sets off. He is defeated.  
  
Hand flies upwards, panting. ,,I don't believe it . . .you've defeated me . . .have all of you become stronger?" Asks the Hand, still shocked at the blows he received. ,,Sir, we only use force when necessary. But you didn't wanted to listen, so we had no choice." Says Fox. Hand thinks, and he says: ,,Yes, I knew. But the Energy Wall isn't just a wall, it's also a part of mine life-force, and when it was falling, I became weaker, and that angered me. That's why I attacked all of you." ,,Yes, and we want to stop it. But to do that, the part of the Energy Wall that surrounds us must be removed, or else, we can do nothing. Sure, we could do it with Ridley and Heinrich, but that was a one-shot opportunity." Says Fox again. Hand thinks, and he says: ,,I can only remove it on 2 people. Who will do it?" They think, and discuss it. Fox and Falco look at each other, and Falco yells: ,,TEAM STARFOX IS READY FOR DUTY, SIR!!!" ,,Hey-a, wait up-a. You sure-a you two wanna do this-a?" Asks Mario. Fox smiles, and he says: ,,We're pepped for battle." -Partypoopers. First, you didn't let me fight with you against Heinrich, and now, you are going to battle alone again.- Says Mewtwo bored, and he crosses his arms like a little kid that doesn't gets his way. ,,Good. I will remove the wall, but that is the only thing I can do. Good luck, noble Smashers, and good luck . . ." Says Hand. He charges up, and sucks away the energywall. The energywall pulls up around Fox and Falco, in every colour of the rainbow. It circles around them, and then disappears. Fox nods, and says: ,,Thanks. We won't let you down." ,,I count on that, Fox . . ."  
  
They are back in the Great Fox. Mewtwo, still wearing his armour, is preparing to leave, and Falco walks towards him. ,,Ah, to bad you need to live, kitty." -Don't call me that, birdie.- Says Mewtwo, and he growls. ,,I call you however I want. Now get lost, outta mine ship." -This isn't over between us, Falco. Mark my words: I WILL be back!- Says Mewtwo, and he flies away. ,,Good ridden to bad rubbish!" Says Falco, and he smiles. But then, he smells something burning. He looks behind him, and sees that is tailfeathers are on fire, with black flames. ,,WHAT THE HECK!?! MEWTWO!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!" Yells Falco, and he blows on his tail, to extinguish it. Outside the ship, Mewtwo smiles beneath his helmet.  
  
TO BE CONTINEUD  
  
Men, Falco and Mewtwo REALLY hate each other, right? ( Maybe that has something to do with Falco invested in Monster Rancher and that Pokemon caused that game to be a flop and Falco lost his money. ) 


End file.
